Kodo
Kodokor12 is a skilled brawler who uses the Pyrus attribute. His Guardian Bakugan is Omega Robotallion. Personality Kodokor12 is usually very calm and relaxed, he never loses his cool in battle, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. Despite this he his also very kind and caring, helping others with their problems. He knows he is not perfect and that no one can do everything right and is very understanding of people's problems. Kodokor was once quite arrogant thinking that no one could beat him, but has since learned that no one is unbeatable, and to accept defeat. History Not much is known about Kodokor12 other than his basic information. Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Kodokor12's first appearance was in the episode Alpha and Omega, where he battled DGK27 and Firestormblaze. Notable Quotes *"I'm not trying to be rude but, is that seriously your best." *"No offense, but I don't think you really stand a chance." *"Sorry but losing just isn't my style." Powers and Abilities Kodokor12 is known to be very proficient in Pyrokinetics and Lightning Generation and uses them to overwhelm is opponents. This complements his Guardian Bakugan Omega Robotallion, who commonly uses Fire and Lightning based attacks in battle. Kodokor uses Lightning Generation more often then Pyrokinetics and it known use it in very interesting ways, even learning how to use it defensively. He is also a very skilled battler and uses the Pyrus attribute to eliminate his opponents in battle. He is one of the few people with a Transporter Card and uses it to get from place to place quickly. He is also in possesion of a Doom Card but doesn't use it. He is fast and fit and is able to quickly dodge enemy attacks and avoid injury. Equipment *'Transporter Card': The Transporter Card is used to teleport around the world. It is able to travel anywhere on Earth and even to the Doom Dimension, but can't travel to New Vestroia or Vestal. *'Doom Card: '''The Doom Card is a special Ability Card. It is set at the beginning of the game. When this card is set, the opponents Bakugan will be sent to the Doom Dimension after losing. Relationships Firestormblaze Kodokor and FSB are friends and allies. Darkusinfinity99 Darkusinfinity is a friend of Kodokor's and they often battle against each. Their Bakugan fight but mutually respect one another. Appearance Kodokor12 is a young man with blond hair and light blue eyes, he usually wears a light blue jumper with black skull on it. He wears Black pants and black shoes. His appearance usually makes people think he is an Aquos Brawler. Bakugan *Pyrus Omega Robotallion (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Cyborg Avior *Pyrus Delta Scarab *Pyrus Mecha Scaboid *Pyrus Giga Plitheon *Matrix Pyrus Atlas Raptorix *Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator *Pyrus Abyss Phosphos Mechtogan *Pyrus Mars *Pyrus Droid Gate Cards *'Cracked Core: 'Any Bakugan that are still on the field when this gate opens automatically lose, no matter the circumstances. *'Core Overflow: 'If they opponents G-Power is higher then mine by more then 2000 Gs they automatically lose. *'Silent Vision: 'Goes back in time 5 turns and makes it my turn. *'Omega Pyrus: 'If the opponent is Pyrus and has more then 2000 Gs they automatically lose. Trivia *He is very particular about the bakugan he partners with, so he doesn't have a huge amount. *All of his Bakugan share the ability ''Desire Flame. *All of his Bakugan are very rare species and are owned by very few other people. Gallery Anime 250px-Kodokor12.jpg|Kodokor12 Bakugan Omega.png|Omega Robotallion (Ball Form) Cyborg Avior (Ball Form).png|Cyborg Avior (Ball Form) Giga Plitheon Ball Form (New Version).png|Giga Plitheon (Ball Form) Galaxy Ziperator Ball Form (New).png|Galaxy Ziperator (Ball Form) Eos (Ball Form).png|Eos (Ball Form) Cyborg Avior (New).png|Cyborg Avior 546px-Giga_Plitheon.png|Giga Plitheon Omega Robotallion (Bakugan Form).png|Omega Robotallion Pyrus DeltaScarab.png|Delta Scarab Mecha Scaboid (New).png|Mecha Scaboid Galaxy Ziperator.png|Galaxy Ziperator Eos.png|Eos Scan_3.jpeg|Omega Robotallion Prototype Mechtogan Mars.png|Mars Droid.png|Droid Category:Players Category:Brawlers Category:Pyrus users Category:Humans Category:Kodokor12 Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters